Unopened Letter to the World
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Draco is waiting for Harry one night in the astronomy tower when he does the unthinkable.


Ok, this is my first attempt at a slash fic so sorry if it's not all that good. I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song "Unopened Letter To The World." I hope you enjoy this ficcy.

~…~ = Lyrics

_--------------------------------_

A small light flowed into the dark astronomy tower as the door opened. The silhouette of a person entered the too a waked over to table. The person lit a candle and the face of Draco Malfoy appeared. 

~If I died tomorrow 

Would this song live on forever?

And here is my~

            Draco placed a yellowed envelope on the table next to the candle. Harry would be there soon; at that thought Draco smiled slightly. He sighed and wiped away a few tears. He had to do this now before it was too late. 

~Unopened letter to a world

That never shall reply~

            As Draco got to thinking he realized he would only, truly be missed by Harry. The past year had been the best of his life, but it had all ended because of his father. 

~If I died tomorrow 

Would this song live on forever?

And here is my~

            They had fit well together, him and Harry. Complete opposites, yet exactly the same. No one knew; they had hid their relationship well. They had planned on telling everyone this year, but now it was about to end in the easiest but hardest way possible. 

~Unopened letter to a world 

That never shall reply~

            Draco went and stood on the window sill of the open window. He looked down and suddenly felt very ill. He almost stepped down, but gathered his courage back up. He smiled; what an oxymoron; getting courage to do the most cowardice thing. His eyes fell upon the lake and he remembered his and Harry's first kiss.

~Never shall reply

From this second story window 

I can hear church balls calling out my name

 This table is set for one

Even angels would be homesick 

In this forsaken town~

            Draco hoped Harry would forgive him. He had explained all he could in the letter. He had poured out his heart. He only hoped Harry could understand.

~On random notes of parchment

I'm scrawling my existence

Dressed in white~

            The candle continued to burn, casting orange light onto Draco's silver hair. 

~This candle radiates throughout the night

And it's never burning out

Never burning out~

            Draco then stepped of the edge of the window. The wind rushed past him as he remembered the times he and Harry had had. He smiled slightly and then the darkness enveloped him.

~From this second story window

I can hear the children down on Main Street

They're singing their songs tonight~

            Harry crept into the room, a smile on his face. However, when he saw Draco wasn't there he furrowed his brow in confusion. He then saw the almost burned out candle and the letter. He picked up the envelope, and upon seeing it was addressed to him read the note inside. Once he finished reading, Harry fell to his knees and wept. 

~In the shadows I will listen to their every move

Mr. Higginson am I not good enough for the world?

Am I destined only to die

The same way I lived,

Its seclusion?~

            The whole school had mourned the death of Draco Malfoy, even those who didn't like him while he was alive. Still no one knew why Harry he killed himself. No one knew him and Harry had been together, Harry had tried to act normally. But at night he would cry himself to sleep, thank god for him being a prefect and having his own room.

~But high up in the mountain

I can almost see your lonely window sill

They'll carry you off tonight~

            Harry Potter, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher say on the ledge Draco Malfoy had jumped off of 10 years ago. Harry sighed and walked out to go to the Great Hall . As soon as the door shut a silver figure appeared where Harry had been sitting. A solitary tear fell down its face as it whispered…

~There's a ghost in your old bedroom

Ands a candle burning bright~

            "I love you Harry Potter, even in death."

~If I die tomorrow

Will this song live on forever?~


End file.
